Day After
by blueshock
Summary: What happened to Mort after Liberty Island? Well, you'll just have to read and find out. Plz R&R.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm tried of writing whose thoughts they are, so i'll think of something different for each of their thoughts. Well, I hope you like this story.

**Chapter One**

A small boat, in the Hudson, watched as a woman with white hair hit a guy with lightning. The person in the boat watched as the guy hit the water and the woman walk back inside. Quickly, the person jumped out of the boat a swam over to the guy, who was just about to go under. The person dragged him to the boat and very carefully pulled him in. They quickly started to padle to the shore and didn't look back. At the shore, the person carefully lifted the guy up and headed to a black truck hidden in the trees. Putting him in the passenger seat and getting in, they drove off. The guy opened his eyes alittle to see what was happenning to him. He saw a white light before he passed out.

**_A few days later_**

_Mort's Thoughts_

_I can't feel a thing. Where am I? Am I dead? Can't open my eyes, but tha's okay. It's warm, which means I'm out of the water. Stupid weather witch, when I get out of here I'll kill 'er. I hear someone coming, who are they? Did they save me? Must be mutants too, no human would be tha' nice to save someone who tried to kill them. They touched me with something. Wos that a needle. I hate needles, where the heck am I? They have a soft touch- wait don't think about tha'. Need to get out of here. Wonder where I am. Probably a hospital of some sort. Need to open me eyes, must see what's going on. _

Mort tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't. The person looked at him and gave a small smile. Slowly, the person pushed his hair back and wiped his face off with a rag.

_W'OT THE HECK ARE THEY DOING? _

Slowly the person got the rag wet again and started to wipe his hands off. Humming alittle while they worked, the person slowly opened his mouth.

_W'ot are they doing? Are they touching my tongue? HEY GET YOUR FINGERS OUT OF MY MOUTH AND PUT MY TONGUE BACK IN. Now w'ot are they doing? I feel something wet on my tongue and it feels nice to have something cold on my tongue for once, but w'ot is it? It taste odd, like some medicine._

Very carefully, the person put his tongue back in his mouth, then looked at his closed eyes. Giving a small smile, the person forced his right eyes opened to make sure he wasn't blind.

_One eyes opened, but not by me. Hey I see something. I see a pair of green eyes. Well that helps alittle. Who the heck is it? Great, they just closed my eye, now the left one. I can't tell what it is, man I need both eyes. _

Humming alittle more, the person closed his left eyes, then wrote something down on a piece of paper. The person looked him over, then touched a burn on his stomach very carefully.

_I just realized I DON'T HAVE A SHIRT ON. DOES THIS PERSON KNOW ANY MANNERS AT ALL. God, I feel like an idiot being in this position. _

The person slowly and very carefully wiped the burn with some medicine, then wrapped it up just like the others. Looking for another burn, but not looking passed his stomach, since the burns stopped right at his stomach and didn't go any further down.

_I hope Magneto finished the mission. Hopefully everyone else is okay. I need to know how they are doing, but I can't speak, my mouth hurts way too much. I just need to-_

Slowly Mort lifted his right arm in the air. The person looked up from the paper and gave another small smile. They touched his hand, but he quickly pulled it away.

"Can you snap your fingers?" The person asked.

_Great, it's a girl. I knew it. A boy wouldn't have tha' soft of a touch- wait, stop thinking about tha'. _

Mort snapped his fingers. The person, now known to be a girl, gave another small.

"Very good," She whispered," Snap once for yes and two times for no. Now, do you need something?"

Mort snapped his fingers once.

"Okay," She said," Does it have to do with Liberty Island?"

Mort snapped his fingers once again.

_This girl knows too much about this. Well, she must of been there in order to save my butt._

"Are you looking for Mystique, Magneto, and Sabretooth?" She asked.

Mort snapped his fingers once more.

_Okay, she knows way too much. How does she know them? Of course, it must of been all over the news. _

"Well," She said," Sabretooth is miss, Mystique is missing, and Magneto is in jail or something like that."

_Okay, not what I really wanted to hear, but hey, at least I know now. We must of failed the mission. I let Magneto down and now he is being held somewhere. I bet Mystique is trying to save him right now. _

"My name is Mantaga," She said," But I hate that name, so you can call me Kate. That's what everyone else calls me."

_I thought my name was bad. Who would name their kid Mantaga, but she said I can call her Kate. That sounds so much better. I need to stop thinking these thoughts, someone might be reading my mind. She might be reading my mind. _

Katie looked over the bandages, then wrote something down.

"You've been out for almost a week," Kate said," You'll need to stay in bed for awhile. Your tongue is healing alot faster then I thought it would, so you should be able to talk in about a day or so."

Mort snapped his fingers again, then put down his hand. Kate gave a small sigh, then sat down in the chair next to the bed, and started to write things down on the board.

_Great, another day before I can talk. Well, I can't wait to see wot she looks like. Okay, tha' didn't sound right to me. Bad thoughts. I hope I can leave soon. _

* * *

A/N: They hardly said anything. This must be like my first or second story that they hardly say anything. Well, next chapter will be up soon, I hope. Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm trying to get Morts accent right, but it is kind of harder then I thought. Kurt and Gambits accents are easy, why can't his be? Oh well, we can't all have it easy.

_Morts thoughts are like this_

**Kates thoughts are like this**

**Chapter Two**

Mort slowly opened his eyes. He had know idea when he had fallen asleep, but he looked around the room to see that it was empty. He tried to sit up, but failed. Falling back into his old position with a bit of pain. He closed his eyes, but didn't fall asleep.

_Stupid weather witch. I can hardly move anything. My tongue 'urts. I thought tha' girl said it would be better by tomorrow? She must of been wrong. I knew it. Just another stupid girl, looking to help me. Well, I don't need any help. _

Just then the door opened and in walked Kate. She was carrying a plate with some sandwiches on it. She sat it down on the table and looked over Mort, who quickly opened his eyes.

"I see you are awake," Kate said," You've been out for almost a week."

Mort was too shocked that he didn't hear her. She had dark blue hair, with some light green tips. She had normal looking skin with green eyes.

_Tha' is not wot I expected. I thought she would look more like a mutant. _

"I've made you some sandwiches," Kate said, looking away from him.

"I-" Mort started, but quickly shut up when his tongue started hurting again.

"Don't talk," Kate said," You haven't eaten or drank anything, which is making your tongue hurt. So just eat the sandwiches and I'll get you a glass of water."

Kate walked out of the room, but made sure that Mort was eating a sandwich before she left. She walked up the stairs to her kitchen.

**Poor guy, he doesn't know what to do. He looked too shocked at the way I looked. I should of been shocked at the way he looked. This day is getting crazy. First that mutant boy named Life ranaway just as his parents were coming to get him- best get a big glass of water- his parents were not happy at all. Calling the police was not very nice. I helped him control his power, so why did he runaway? It seems- better not run into the door again. **

Kate walked into the room again with a glass of water. Mort had finished his second sandwich, but didn't seem to want to eat anymore. Kate handed him the water and backed away as he began to drink some.

_My tongue feels better. Guess she was right. Can't deny tha'. Wonder wot her power is. Must be something cool. Wonder if I'll get to seem it before I leave._

Mort sat the empty glass on the table and looked at the ceiling. Kate looked at him for awhile, before taking the glass off the table.

"Do you want some more?" Kate asked.

Mort looked at Kate and shook his head. Kate nodded and went to put the glass back in the kitchen. Mort watched her open the door and noticed there were some stairs.

_I must be in th' basement. No wonder, if she has a family then there is no way she would want them to see me. Then who did she get me down here? Must be another door or something._

Kate came back down the stairs, but had nothing in her hands. Mort looked back up at the ceiling. Kate looked at him and shook her head.

"When-" Mort started, but his throat hurt alittle.

"You should wait until tomorrow to talk," Kate said," By then you should be feeling way better."

Mort gave a small moan, which made Kate tilt her head to the side.

_I want to go now. Why can't she see tha'? I she doing this to get something? I'll never understand how this works._

"Your wounds have healed up," Kate said," But are not that healed. You have a few broken ribs, so you'll need to be very careful."

Mort rolled his eyes, which made Kate shack her head as if this was pointless. Kate walked out of the room without saying anything else. Mort decided to go back to sleep, thought the day would go by alot faster if he just went back to sleep, but it didn't. He woke up about five hours later. He looked around and the first thing he noticed that the lights were off.

_She must of turned them off. Lucky for me i can see very good in th' dark. Th' room looks different. Why does th' room look different? There is a window and it's night. Wos there a window before? I must be losing my mind._

Just then the lights turned on. Mort closed his eyes, since he was getting used to the dark. He opened his eyes when he knew the light wouldn't hurt them anymore. He looked around and noticed that a boy had turned on the light. He looked the boy up and down. The boy had a yellowish kind of skin, but had blood red hair with blood red eyes.

"Who are you?" The boy nearly yelled.

Kate walked into the room and put a hand on the boys shoulder, causing him to jump. The boy looked up at Kate with a small smile, then a tear ran down his face.

"Come on Life," Kate said," Lets get you into your new room. He is using this room right now."

Kate looked at Mort, but then looked at Life. Mort watched as Kate and Life walked out of the door and Kate close it.

_Wot wos tha' all about? Life wos his name? Wot kind of name is tha'? This place must be a place for people with odd names._

Kate came back in the room. Mort looked over at her to see that she was smiling.

"That was Life," Kate said," A boy that was living on the street. I took him in, but then found out who his parents were, so I called them. He found out and ranaway before they got here. He is back now and told me he doesn't want to go back to his family. Life has the power to take peoples lives away from them, but not forever."

Mort looked confused, which Kate saw right away. She gave a small laugh.

"He can touch someone and they pass out," Kate said," He can change into that person and will have all the memories of that one person, but he will also have his own. It only last about a few hours."

Mort nodded his head, which caused Kate to give a small smile. Mort took a few deep breathes.

"Wot power...do you have?" Mort asked, taking a couple more deep breathes.

"You shouldn't talk," Kate said, then looked away from Mort." I'm not a mutant. I'm a normal person. My hair is dyed because I thought it would looked cool."

Mort looked very shocked at this news, so he turned away from her. Kate gave a small sigh and was about to leave the room.

"Do you want the light turned off?" Kate asked," Since it's the middle of the night."

Mort nodded his head, but didn't look back at Kate, who turned off the light and went to her own room.

_She's normal. I can't believe tha'. How can she be normal? No normal person would help mutants. Magneto said there were no normals tha' would. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe some normals do help out mutants._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Mort slowly opened his eyes to see that the sun was up. He gave a small yawn before sitting up. He felt just alittle bit of pain, but he just ignored it. He looked at the door and slowly walked over to it. He turned the knob, but heard voices outside the door.

_Who are they? It's not Life or Kate. Is there more people here? Sounds like some kids. I'll have to ask Kate about tha'._

Mort opened the door to see two boys fighting over a toy truck. One boy had blueish skin with pink hair. The other boy had a small black lines that went down his face, with bright red eyes, and blue hair. Mort stepped out of his room and the boys shut up and looked at him.

"Are you new?" The one with blueish skin asked.

"Yes," Mort said.

"Kate told us about you," The other boy said," Said you were staying here for awhile and not to freak out if we saw you."

"Okay boys," Kate said, coming up the stairs." Time for breakfast."

The two boys ran downstairs. Mort watched them run downstairs then looked at Kate, who gave a small smile.

"The blue one is Mindcrazy, he can make people go crazy in a second," Kate said," The other one is Speed, he can make things go faster."

"Does everyone 'ere haveweird names?" Mort asked, as they headed downstairs.

"No," Kate said, looking at Mort." It's, what they say, are their new names. They won't tell me their real names. I respect their wishes and don't ask. How are you feeling?"

"Better," Mort said, as they entered the kitchen.

Mort was shocked to see there were four table and each table was full. Mort looked at all the different kids and noticed that none of them could pass as human.

_Wot kind of place is this? Must be for mutants tha' can't pass off as human. Well, I ended up in th' right place. _

"I'll introduce you to all of them later," Kate said," Follow me."

Kate lead Mort to a different room with only one table in it.

"Angie," Kate said, walking over to someone that Mort didn't see." Can you please get Toad here something to eat?"

"Right away," Angie said.

Mort looked around, but still couldn't see Angie. He was shocked to see a plate just float over to him. Mort took the plate and heard someone humming.

"Angie can't be seen," Kate said, sitting down.

Mort sat down at the table too. He looked around to make sure Kate was telling the truth, but he couldn't see Angie.

"Why?" Mort asked, taking a bite of some toast.

"Well, I can see her," Kate said, then notice Mort give a small smile." But I'm not a mutant. Don't even think that. I have a mind of a child. The children can see her too. She is like an amaginary friend. You have to believe that you can see her."

Mort took another bite of his toast, while Kate drank some orange juice that had just floated over to her.

_Tha' would be a useful power. Can probably get passed anything. Magneto would probably want 'er on th' team. _

Mort finished his breakfast, then noticed that Kate had been watching him.

"Wot?" Mort asked.

"How long are you staying here?" Kate asked.

"Well," Mort said," I haven't given it much thought. I thought about leaving today, but where would I go?"

"You can stay here," Kate said," All mutants are welcome, just got to be careful."

"Why?" Mort asked, standing up.

"We live about ten miles away from any other humans," Kate said, standing up and following Mort back into the of the kitchen," But some kids will come out here every now and then and think this place is an abandoned house."

Mort looked around and noticed there were only a few kids in their now. Some were playing board games, while others were using their powers.

"Class starts in an hour," Kate yelled.

Some kids nodded, while others just waved their hand. Mort looked at the kids, then at Kate.

"Class?" Mort asked.

"Yes," Kate said," There are some kids here that are over 19 that teach some of the kids how to use their powers. I have it sorted, people who have fire powers go with Flame, kids with ice or water powers go with Freezeboy, kids that have uncontrolable powers go with Control, since he is the only one that can help them control their powers; the rest come with me."

Mort looked around as they headed into another room. Most of the kids were in there, playing game and using their powers.

**Toad doesn't look that comfortable. Maybe he doesn't want to stay here. Where will he go? This sucks, someone older comes here and is leaving. I need another teacher.**

"So," Mort said, as they headed outside." Wot do I do?"

"What?" Kate asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Wot do I do?" Mort asked again.

"You could help me with my class," Kate said.

"Okay," Mort said, nodding his head.

Mort looked around the yard to see an old basketball court with some kids playing at it. He then noticed that one of the basketball hoops was frozen. He looked at the other one to see it start to melt.

"Kids," Kate yelled," Don't melt the hoops."

"Sorry," A boy with red skin and black hair said.

"That's Melt," Kate said," He can, as you could see, melt things."

Mort nodded his head and watched the game go on. He noticed that people with red and blue skin were playing against people with green and yellow skin. It seemed that the people with green and yellow skin were losing.

"We need help," A boy with green skin and dark green hair said, then turned to Mort." Do you want to play?"

"You just got out-" Kate started.

"I'm fine," Mort said, jumping over the fence that surrounded the basketball court." I heal fast."

"It's not fair," A girl with blue skin and red hair said," You have one more person then us. Kate, please."

"Fine," Kate said, opening the door and going into the basketball court.

"She don't have red skin," The same boy on the other team said.

"I have blue hair," Kate said," So it's very fair Razor."

"Fine," Razor said, sounding alittle mad.

"Don't worry," Mort said," I'm really good at sports."

Someone through Kate the ball. She looked at Mort, who grinned and stole the ball away from her. The game continued with Mort stealing the ball from Kate and Kate stealing the ball from him. Some of the kids had left the game after awhile. Razor was the last one to leave, since Kate had stole the ball from him, then Mort stole the ball from her. Kate stoped when she noticed that everyone was gone. She looked at the time.

"Time for class," Kate said, running off the basketball court, followed by Mort.

"Tha' was fun," Mort said, as they ran back inside and into another room.

Mort noticed that all the kids that were suposed to be there were already in their seats. Kate told him to just sit down in one of the extra chairs, while she got the things they needed for the class.

_This looks like a fun class. Th' game wos fun. I wonder where she learned to play. Wot is she bringing out? Some sort of weird things. This should be fun. _


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here is the fourth chapter. Sorry it took like a month. I hope you like it.

**Chapter Four**

Mort watched as Kate handed the kids these metal things. Mort looked very confused. The kids didn't look confused, but looked very excited.

_Wot is so cool about this lesson? Is it tha' interesting? They have a metal bar, wot can they do with tha'?_

"Okay," Kate said," You know what to do. I want each of you to focus on bending and making something out of that metal bar."

_Wot kind of lesson is this? Does everyone in 'ere have tha' kind of power? Do they do this every day? _

Mort watched as the kids stood up and went to different places. Kate smiled and walked over to him with a metal stick. She sat down and handed it to him. He looked at it, then looked at Kate.

"Wot is this for?" Mort asked.

"You need to do the lesson," Kate said," What can you do with that bar?"

Mort looked at Kate for awhile, then looked at the bar. He gave a small grin then began to bend the bar. Kate watched with great interest. When he was done, he handed it to her. She gave a small smile. He had bent the bar into a heart.

"Very interesting," Kate said," Is that your power? You are stong?"

"No," Mort said," But, I don't think my three-foot long tongue would do anything with tha' bar."

"Look," Kate said, pointing to a boy with dark blue skin and dark red hair.

Mort looked over at the boy to see that he had melted the metal into a liquid and was molding it into two people. Mort didn't know who they were, since the thing was too small for him to tell.

"He is such a smart boy," Kate said," He can melt thing, mold things into what he wants them to be. He likes to be called Meltie, even though he also can see bits of the future."

"Tha' sounds a bit odd," Mort said," His name I mean."

"That's what I said," Kate said, looking at Mort." He thinks it went with his power."

Mort nodded his head, got up, and walked over to Meltie. Kate watched him with great interest. Mort sat down next to Meltie, who looked up at him confused.

"This is very nice," Mort said," Who are they?"

"Um...it's Kate," Meltie said, pointing to the girl.

Mort looked very carefully and it did look alot like Kate. He looked at the guy, then looked at Meltie.

"Who is he?" Mort asked.

"I don't know," Meltie said," I saw him in my dream. I don't know why he is here, but I don't like him. He scares me."

"Why?" Mort asked.

"Just the way he looked at her in my dream," Meltie whispered," He looked at her as if she was his and no one elses. He plans to take her away."

Mort looked at Meltie for awhile, then at the two people.

_Tha' doesn't sound good. Doesn't sound good at all. If this boy sees bits of th' future, then maybe tha' will happen. Tha' is so sad. Wait tha' don't sound at all like me. I must be going soft or crazy. _

Mort looked back at Meltie, who was looking at the man he had just created. Mort looked at the new man to see that it was him. He looked very confused to see that Meltie had made him.

"Why did you do tha'?" Mort asked, looking at Meltie.

"You and her would be perfect for each other," Meltie whispered," You seem like such a nice guy."

"I'm not a nice guy," Mort said," If you knew me better-"

"You are better then him," Meltie whispered, looking very serious," You could treat her better then him. You wouldn't hurt her."

Mort looked at Meltie for awhile, then nodded his head. Mort stood up and walked back over to his seat. Kate wasn't there anymore, she was walking around looking at everyones work. Mort sat back down, watching as Meltie had the three people walk around.

_Wot does he mean? How can I treat her better? She is a human and I'm a mutant. It would never work between us. After all, I'm helping a guy kill humans. If she ever found out about tha' then wot? She would probably kick me out. _

"Have a nice talk?" Kate asked, as she walked back over to Mort and sat down.

"Ya," Mort said, snapping out of his thoughts." Very nice kid."

"He is a good kid," Kate said," But he can some times freak the others out. He thinks something bad is going to happen. Ran down the stares one week ago, screaming that a mutant was gonna drown in the Hudson. That was you by the way. He is very good at finding mutants who need help."

"He also very good at freaking mutants out," Mort muttered.

"What did he say to you?" Kate asked, looking at Mort.

"He said tha' a guy was coming," Mort said," Something about this guy owning you."

Kate looked very shocked and looked over at Meltie, who quickly turned away from her. Kate looked back at Mort.

"He sometimes has dreams that aren't real," Kate said," Like one time he saw a stranger coming to the house. I had every kid stay in their bedrooms, but a stranger never came."

Mort nodded his head again and watched as Meltie began to make the three people move again, but this time he had the girl and one of the boys dancing. Mort gave a small sigh. He would need to stay there for awhile to make sure nothing bad happened.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for taking so long, but I've been busy and I couldn't think of anything for this story. But now I have thought of something. I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to update sooner. Please review. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Mort walked down the stares the next day. He had slept in, since it was Saturday and no one was up yet. He walked into the room, but accidently ran into someone. He looked around, but didn't see anyone there.

"Sorry," Mort muttered, remembering that Kate had told him that no one could see Angie.

"It's okay," Angie said, walking back into the kitchen.

Mort walked around a bit longer. Some kids were waking up and running around the place. Mort made sure not to run into anyone as he headed into the back yard. He sat down next to a tree and watched the kids run around, playing soccer. The teams were like before. Yelllow and green skins on one team, red and blue skin on another team. Mort shook his head as someone made a goal. A girl was jumping up and down, waiting for the ball to be passed to her. She had dark green hair and bright yellow skin. No one was passing the ball to her. A girl with just plain red hair and skin had the ball, but then a boy with green skin stole it from her.

Mort watched as the boy was blocked from making a shot. The girl with yellow skin was open, but the boy ignored her and tried to make a hoop. He missed the hoop, the other team got the ball, and made a point.

"I was opened," She said to the boy.

"Listen Fox," The boy said," You're a girl. I don't pass to girls."

"But," Fox said," I haven't gotten the ball yet."

"Maybe because you suck," The boy said, and everyone began to laugh, except for her.

"Hey," Mort yelled, standing up and walking over to the boy," Tha' wasn't very nice. Say your sorry."

"No," The boy said," You can't make me."

"Wot's your name anyway?" Mort asked.

"It's Fix," He said," And I'll fix your face if you don't leave me alone."

"Well Fix," Mort said," I'm Toad. I'll throw you over the the house if you don't be nice."

"Toad," Fix said, giving a small laugh," What kind of name is that?"

"Wot kind of name is Fix?" Mort asked.

Some of the kids were beginning to leave. Fox sat down by the tree that Mort had been sitting at and listened to what they were saying. Kate was watching them from her room, looking a bit nervous.

"Like I said," Fix said," I can fix things."

"How can you fix my face?" Mort asked, folding her arms.

"Well," Fix said, trying to think of something to say.

"You can't," Mort said, giving a small grin," But I can throw you over the house, jump over th' house meself and throw you back over. How does tha' sound?"

Fix looked at Mort for awhile, before running back into the house. Mort rolled his eyes and went back over to the tree to see that Fox was looking up at him with a smile.

"Wot?" Mort asked, sitting back down.

"That was very nice," Fox said.

"No problem," Mort muttered," Wot can you do?"

"I can turn into a fox," Fox said.

Mort looked at Fox, who turned into a fox and ran into the house without saying another word.

_Wot a weird kid. A well, she must be shy. I can't believe I just did tha'. I must be going soft. If Mags were to see me now, he would say I was too good for his team. Mystique would tease me if Mags would let me back on th' team. I can't even think about wot Sabertooth would do to me. I wonder where they are._

Mort didn't even notice that Meltie was sitting next to him, until Mort looked over. Meltie smiled at him, while he looked the boy up and down.

"Wot do you want?" Mort asked.

"I had that dream again," Meltie said," But I know a bit more about it. You... you left without doing anything."

"Wot do you mean?" Mort asked, sitting a little bit straighter now.

"You left," Meltie said," You left with that guy. You don't stay to help her. She...she's dieing."

"Hold on," Mort said, looking at Meltie as if he didn't believe it," I left her dieing? I wouldn't do tha'. Not after everything she has done for me."

"I remember something he said," Meltie said, as if Mort had said nothing," He said 'there is nothing left here. Come with me.' And you left with him. How could you?"

"I haven't even done anything," Mort said," So how would I know. I can't see into th' future."

Meltie stared at Mort for awhile, then looked at the ground. Meltie stood up and ran back into the house. Mort watched him run into the house. When he disapeared from view, Mort gave a small sigh.

_Great, now Meltie is mad. I didn't say anthing tha' wasn't true. I'm gonna regret this, I know it. Why would I leave though. I promised myself I would stay. Something about this guy must of made me leave. Who is it?_

* * *

A/N: Gee it took a month again. Sorry for another long wait. I'll try to update sooner. If I don't, I'll make the other chapter longer than the others. Please review. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: It's been longer than a month, I know. Here is an update though. Hope you like it.

**Chapter Six**

Mort walked around the rest of the day, with alot on his mind. He had know idea what was going to happen. Every time he ran into Meltie, Meltie would run away without saying anything.

_This is just getting better ever minute. I can't find Kate, Meltie is mad at me, and tha' girl named Fox won't talk to me either. Wot kind of people would do tha'?_

Just then Fox ran down the stairs, screaming her head off. Mort quickly ran over and grabbed her arm.

"Wot's wrong?" Mort asked, letting go of her arm.

"There is a mouse in my room," Fox yelled, quickly running into the kitchen.

Mort watched as she ran off, looking a bit shocked. Shacking his head, he went up to his room. He laied down on his bed with a sigh.

_Nothin' to do. Today just had to be a free day. No classes. I'm so bored. Fox running from a mouse, tha' just sounds a bit odd. Wonder how it made her so scared._

Mort sighed again and looked around his room. Just then he heard a car pull up to the house. He quickly got off his bed and looked out his window. To his shock, it was the X-men, but there was also a blue guy with them. He a devil looking tail. Mort looked at the other X-men to see Jean, Scott, Logan, and Storm. He watched as Charles knocked on the door. Mort quickly ran down stairs. No one had went to answer the door.

"Who is there?" Mort asked, looking through the little hole on the door.

"This is Charles," Charles said," I'd like to have a word with Kate."

Mort opened the door alittle. The X-men jumped back, causing him to smile.

"She's not here right now," Mort said," So, come back later."

"What did you do to her?" Storm demanded, the sky going dark.

Mort rolled his eyes, and closed the door. He began to walk off, but the door blasted off it's hinges. Scott, Jean, Storm, and the blue guy ran into the room first. Charles wheeled in behind them.

"Kurt," Charles said, looking at the blue guy," Go find Kate."

"Got it," Kurt said, teleporting off.

"Tha' was cool," Mort muttered.

"Where are you hiding the kids?" Scott demanded, putting his hand on his visor," I'll blast you."

_How can this get any worse? _

Just then Mort felt his feet leave the ground. He felt his back hit the wall. He fell to the ground and looked up to see that it was Jean who had did it.

"Where is she?" Logan growled, letting his claws out.

"I don't know," Mort said, standing up.

Mort ran and kicked Scott in the stomach, then slimed Jean in the face again. He looked at Storm. He didn't noticed Logan attack him.

Kurt ran all over the house, but he couldn't find Kate. He finally decided to try outside. He checked the front, then the back. He noticed a small green house and quickly ran over to it. He opened to door and ran inside.

"What are you doing here?" Someone asked, from another row of plants.

"Are you Kate?" Kurt asked, looking at the woman.

"Yes," Kate said, putting down the flower she had been holding.

"Good," Kurt said, grabbing her hand and teleporting back to Charles.

Kate looked over to see that Storm had just blew Toad up against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Kate yelled, grabbing a bat, that just happened to be standing next to the door.

Kate hit Storm over the head with the bat, causing Storm to fall to the ground. Toad fell back to the floor and looked up at Kate.

"Didn't think you'd show," Toad said, standing back up, then looked at the X-men," Now, if you don't mind, please don't do tha' again."

"Now," Kate said, putting down the bat," Lets all go into the living room."

"Good idea," Charles said," We have lots to talk about."

Everyone headed to the living room. Storm had been up for awhile, but she kept on rubbing her head and giving evil looks to Kate. Mort sat down next to Kate, who had sat down on one of the couches that had been further away from the X-men.' We had lots to talk about,' Kate thought,' Lots.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry for taking so long. I hope you like this chapter. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"So," Kate said, looking at all the x-men," What brings you here on this fine day?"

"To see if any of the kids are ready to join the x-men," Charles said.

"None of these kids are ready," Kate said," They are still too young."

"Wait," Mort said, looking a bit confused," These kids are going to be x-men?"

"It depends on them," Kate said," I only teach them."

Mort was looking very confused now.

_These kids will be future x-men. How could I be so stupid as to not see it. Charles must have her under some mind thing. He is making her do this._

"I asure you Mortimer," Charles said, reading his thoughts," That Kate is not under any mind control."

"It's not polite to read someone's mind without their permission," Kate said, not looking too happy.

"Yes," Charles said," But he is a killer."

"I don't care," Kate said," It's still very rude."

Charles looked very serious now. Scott stood up and began to pace the room. Kate watched him very carefully. Jean looked at Mort, who was giving small glances at Kate.

"Why do you keep looking at her?" Jean asked, putting her hands under her chin.

Kate looked at Mort than at Jean. Mort looked at the ground.

"Lets not talk about that," Kate quickly said," You came here for a reason. Now tell me."

"I noticed that your mutant signature has changed," Charles said.

Mort quickly looked at Kate with confusion. Kate looked very mad now.

_So she is a mutant. I knew it. But why would she lie? Wot is so wrong with being a mutant?_

"Your mutant signature just vanished about two weeks ago," Charles said," My I ask what have you been doing?"

"Well I took a little swim in the Hudson river," Kate said," I was having to time of my life fixing the mess that you were causing."

"It wasn't a mess," Storm said, looking at Mort," I was taking care of a killer."

"I thought you guys believed in saving humans and mutants alike," Kate said, bits of her hair begins to fly up.

"Your mad," Charles said," I can see that. But it's no reason to send an electrical serge through the house."

"Who said anything about sending?" Kate asked, standing up.

Kate through an electric bolt at Scott and Jean throwing them out the window, which just happened to be closed. Charles quickly rolled out of the room followed by Logan and Kurt. Storm stayed there for some odd reason. Storm started creating a storm. Kate rolled her eyes and tried to send an electric bolt at her, but Storm hit it with a lighning bolt of her own. Kate took a few deep breathes and everything around her began to calm down. Storm let the sky go outside and walked over to Kate.

"You know you'll never beat me cousin," Storm whispered in Kate's ear," I'm the one in control of my power."

Storm quickly left the room, leaving Kate just to stare at the mess she had caused. None of the lights were working and now the window was broken. Kate listened as the car drove away, before freaking out.

"No," Kate said, grabbing her head," Not again."

Mort quickly got over his shock and went over to see if Kate was alright.

"Are you okay?" Mort asked, touching Kate's shoulders.

Kate turned around and just broke down in tears. Mort tried to comfort her, but felt kind of odd doing it.

"It's okay," Mort said, but then remembered what Storm said," Your her cousins?"

"Evil little witch," Kate mutterd, backing away from Mort," Um... I'm better."

"Let me see," Mort said, making her sit down on the couch.

Mort sat down next to her and looked her over. Mort ran his hand down her face and he wiped the tears from her eyes.

_I cant's believe I'm going this. She has beautiful eyes..wait don't think tha'. I can't be falling for someone like her. She's good. Wait, wot am I talking about?_

Kate touched his hand, that was still on her face. Mort moved closer to her. He didn't know what he was doing, but he just did it anyway. Mort kissed her and she didn't push away. After about five seconds Kate put her head on his chest, while he wrapped his arms around her.

_I can't believe I did tha'. It felt so odd and great at the same time. I just want to sit here like this for awhile._

Mort looked down at Kate, who had closed her eyes. He kissed her forehead and just sat there, doing nothing.

Just then the TV turned on, causing Kate to open her eyes. The chanel kept on changing. Kate sat up and Mort let her go just as the room began to fill up with kids, who gathered around the TV.

"What's so important?" Kate asked, looking at the tv which stopped on news.

"We have just been informed that Magneto has escaped," The reporter said," They have no word yet on where he is going or where is he. Most people are saying that Mystique is with him now. They still have no word yet on Sabretooth."

The tv turned off and the kids cleared the room. Mort just stared at the tv as if it were still on.

_He escaped. Tha' is great. He should send for me, hopefully he will. He hasn't forogotten about me has he? Wot if he has? Wot if he don't send for me?_

Just then Kate put her head back on his chest and he gave a small smile, wrapping his arms around her again.

_If he don't come looking for me I guess I could stay here. It's not tha' bad. Really great place. Love it here. But wot if he does come for me? Wot will I do about Kate? I can't leave her here. Maybe I can convince her to come with me and she can bring everyone along. I'll convince her later. I'm not moving from this spot. God, I've gone soft and crazy. _

* * *

A/N: I'm completely obsessed with this story now. I really want to update it more. I'd write more but it's getting very late. I'll have another chapter up later. Probably when it's at least 9 a.m. Hope you like this chapter, please review. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

After an hour Kate had moved from the couch to go make sure the kids were fine. Mort had watched her go, before he stood up and began to walk around again. There was nothing to do anymore. He went outside and sat down by the tree again. He watched as some kids began to play basketball. The teams were the same as usual. Mort shook his head as a kid with red hair and red skin made a hoop. Just then Meltie was next to him, with a smile on his face. Mort looked down at him.

"Wot?" Mort asked.

"I saw you," Meltie said, his smile going bigger.

"Saw me wot?" Mort asked, folding his arms.

"I saw you," Meltie repeated, standing up and running back inside.

Mort watched him run, looking a bit confused. He began to watch the game again.

_Tha' kid just keeps getting weirder and weirder. Wot was he talking about? Did he see me kiss Kate? I hope he didn't. Tha' would be odd._

Mort lost complete interest in the game. He just sat there, listening to the things around him.

**_Three months later_**

Mort was sitting by the tree again. The x-men had not come back and Magneto had not come looking for him. He stood up and headed back inside, since it was about to rain. The kids playing basketball dropped the ball and ran inside. Mort looked around the house. He had been completely healed, but he didn't fill like leaving any time soon.

He went into the kitchen and saw Angie. He had been able to see her for about a month now. She had no hair and her eyes were plain white.

"Hello Angie," Mort said.

"Hello Toad," Angie said, starting to cook dinner.

Mort just smiled and headed into the living room, where all the kids were now. Kate was sitting in the middle of the kids, watching a cartoon. Mort looked to see that they were watching Scooby Doo. Mort sat down next to Fox, who moved a bit away from him. She was still very shy of him.

Just then the tv changed to the news. Kate looked over at the boy who did it and he pointed to the tv. Kate looked at it.

"Finally there is hope," Some guy was saying," A way for mutants to be free. Ladies and gentlement I present to you hope. We now have a cure."

The tv turned off and everyone looked at Kate. Angie had been listening too. Some kids began to talk about it and leave the room. Angie sat down next to Kate.

"Is something wrong?" Kate asked, looking at Angie.

"I'd really much like to be normal," Angie whispered, not looking at Kate.

"It's your choice," Kate said, looking at the tv," Do what you want."

Angie nodded her head, stood up and went to her room to pack. Kate stood up and headed into the kitchen where all the kids were now. Mort had followed her, not looking at all happy about this news. This kids went quiet and looked at Kate.

"Is it true?" Someone asked.

"It's true," Kate said," They have a cure. It's not my job to tell you what to do. It's your choice. If you want it, then go for it. I will not stop any of you."

Kate sat down at one of the tables and the kids went back to talking. Mort sat down next to her and saw the sadness in her eyes. Some kids began to head to their rooms. In about ten minutes the kitchen was empty, only Mort and Kate were in there.

"They can't all want the cure," Mort said.

Kate sighed and looked at Mort.

"You don't know them as well as I do," Kate said," But I know some of them won't want the cure."

Just then Meltie, Fox, Fix, Life, Mindcrazy, Speed, Melt, Razor, and Freezeray came back into the kitchen. They sat down at the table that Mort and Kate were at. Kate gave a small smile.

"Some kids are leaving," Fox said.

"I know," Kate said," You all staying?"

"Hey it wouldn't be any fun playing basketball without powers," Fix said.

Kate shook her head, while Mort gave a small laugh. In the next few hours some kids had left with their parents to go get the cure.Angie had also left. There were usually 103 kids. Now there were only 28. Kate had watched all of them leave with a small sigh. She looked at the 28 kids remaining. They were all eating dinner. Kate sat down next to Mort, who was watching the other kids.

"Lots of people left today," Mort said, looking down at his plate.

"Yes," Kate said," But it was there choice to leave."

Mort looked at Kate for awhile, then stood up and went to his room. He laid down on his bed.

_Over half the people left. How can she be so calm? Maybe she wants the cure too. Why would she want it? Tha' doesn't make any sense. _

Mort thought about it for awhile, before falling to sleep. He woke up the next day and noticed that Kate was sitting next to his bed, looking at him.

"Wot?" Mort asked, quickly sitting up.

"Nothing," Kate said," Just watching you sleep."

"Didn't you sleep?" Mort asked.

"I couldn't sleep," Kate said, with a small smile.

Mort looked at the time and noticed that it was only 5 a.m. He moved over a bit and pulled the covers a bit off. Kate stood up and sat down on Mort's bed. Mort touched her shoulder. She put her feet up on the bed and leaned against the wall. Mort gave a small sigh. He put his head back on his pillow and closed his eyes. He opened them about five minutes later and noticed that Kate had laid down and had fallen to sleep. Mort gave a small smile and closed his eyes again.

A few hours later he opened his eyes and noticed that Kate was gone. He gave a small yawn and got out of bed. He left his room and went into the kitchen. All the kids were up, making there own lunchs. Mort looked at the time, it was 12 o'clock. He noticed that Kate was sitting at one of the tables, eating a bowl of cereal. He went and sat down next to her. Then he took her cereal.

"Hey that's mine," Kate said, taking it back.

"It's mine," Mort whispered, taking it away from her again.

Kate took it back from him, with a small grin. Mort gave an evil smile and shot his tongue out and ate some of it.

"Gross," Kate said, giving the cereal to him," You can have it now."

"No it's yours," Mort said, passing it back to her.

Kate passed it back to him. They kept on doing this for awhile. Then they just left the cereal on the table and headed into the living room. All the kids were in there, watching tv. Mort and Kate sat down on the couch. Mort put a hand around Kate's neck, while Kate put her head on his chest again. They sat there watching tv with everyone else.

* * *

A/N: See? I told you I'd update this again. I hope you like this chapter. Please review. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Just to clear up any confusion. Melt is a kid with red skin and black hair. He only has the power to melt things. Meltie is a kid with dark blue skin and dark red hair and he has the power to melt things and see into the future.

There are 28 kids left: Mindcrazy, Melt, Meltie, Speed, Fox, Fix, Life, Razor, Freezeray, Whip, Swamp, Sunshine, GoGoboy, Mini, Stick, Brake, Tie, Mouse, Rollar, Block, Rattle, Shark, ZigZag, X-ray, Sleep, Solar, Smartgirl, and BeeBee.

**Chapter Nine**

The day was passing very slowly for Mort, who had stopped watching tv and had began to walk around the yard, thinking about everything that had just happened in the last few days. Many mutants had just lined up for the cure and yet some had began to protest. He began to wonder what Magneto was doing about this little problem. Mort gave a small sigh and went back inside the house. The kids and Kate were still watching the news.

Mort shook his head then sat down next to Fox, who quickly moved a bit away from him. Mort gave a small grin and moved closer to her. Fox moved a over a bit more, so did Mort. Fox gave a small whine, causing Kate to look down at her. She turned into a Fox and ran up on the couch and sat on Kate's lap. Kate shook her head, while Mort gave a small laugh.

"What is the matter Fox?" Kate whispered.

"He scares me," Fox muttered," I saw his picture on tv."

"That is no reason to treat him like that," Kate said," I thought I taught you better than that."

Fox gave a small cry and jumped off Kate's lap and ran out of the living room. Mort gave another small laugh and Kate pointed to the tv, which he quickly turned to. They were saying the same things again. They were also talking about places that the cure were now at. Kate gave a small sigh and turned off the tv with the remote, which none of the kids knew about. There were some whines here and there, but then everyone cleared the living room. Everyone headed outside to play some games. Some students started to play basketball and the teams were still the same. Kate walked around, making sure that no one was getting into trouble or destroying anything.

Mort watched her for awhile, then turned to a girl by the name of BeeBee, she had little small bee wings and her skin was black and yellow. She also had small stingers on her finger tips. BeeBee was an odd one, since she was alergic to flowers and honey. She could fly though, that was cool. BeeBee flew up onto a tree branch and watched everyone play.

Mort gave a small smile, he turned to GoGoboy, who had very white skin and long spiked black hair. Mort didn't know how his name related to his power at all. He could run fast and he could jump really high. He also could play music from his ears, which Mort found very disturbing.

Next to GoGoboy was Swamp, a kid who was dark drown and there was little black spots everywhere on him. His hair was also green. He could turn beautiful scenes into swamps. Mort shook his head as he looked at the kids playing jump rope. There were Whip, Stick, Smartgirl, and Rollar. This was very odd. Whip was a girl who could turn her arms into whips, she was just plain black, her hair, eyes and skin. Stick was someone how could turn anything no matter what into a stick, which he just loved to chew on. His hair a brown and his skin was green. Smartgirl was probably the most smartest kid Mort had ever seen. She wore glasses had flaming red hair and light blue skin. She could also move things with her mind. Then there was rollar, who had black and white skin and black and white hair. He could his feet into balls and roll around, he could roll alot faster than he could run.

Mort gave a small laugh, when Stick turned the jump ropes into sticks and ran off with them. Mort looked at the other kids as well. He then looked at Meltie who had fallen asleep under the tree. Just then he sat up straight and started screaming his head off. Kate and Mort quickly ran over to him. The other kids stopped what they were doing and listened very carefully.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked, as he wrapped his arms around her neck.

"He's coming," Meltie said, looking at Mort," He's coming."

**_Somwhere else_**

Magneto looked at his army. He looked over at Jean and gave a small grin. His plan was coming along just fine. Just then Callisto came up to him.

"Have you found any more mutants?" Magneto asked, looking at her.

"Yes," Callisto said," Two class three mutants. Also there are some class two and one mutants."

"Good," Magneto said," Take me to them."

* * *

A/N: I would write more of this chapter, but I wanted it to stop here. I really hope you like this chapter. Please review. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I just noticed I made one tiny mistake in the last chapter that someone just pointed out. Mort is suposed to be a class 4 mutant. Sorry about that. Next time I'll be more careful. Okay, hope you like the chapter.

**Chapter Ten**

Everyone had headed inside the house. Some kids were running to lock all the doors and windows. Mort took Meltie to the living room, while Kate went to help some of the other kids. Mort watched as all the other kids found things that would help them against this threat. Mort looked back at Meltie who was now sitting on the couch. Mort sat next to him, looking a bit concerned.

"Who is he?" Mort asked.

Meltie looked at everyone else, than looked up at Mort with a small tear in his eye.

"None of these people are safe," Meltie whispered," They will all have to leave. None of them are safe."

Mort looked up at Kate, who had just walked into the living room with the other kids. Everyone sat down on the floor, waiting for orders. Kate looked at Mort, than at the kids.

"Listen," Kate said," I want all of you to go into your rooms and lock your doors. Don't come out until I say so."

The kids quickly stood up and ran to their rooms. The only people left in the living room were Mort, Kate, and Meltie. Kate looked over at Meltie, who was looking at the ground. Mort and Kate stared at Meltie until he looked up at them.

"I told everyone to go to there rooms," Kate said, with a small sigh," That means you have to go to your room too."

Meltie gave a small whine, but quickly ran up to his room and locked his door. Mort looked at Kate, who had been watching Meltie go to his room. She looked at him and sat down. Mort gave a small sigh and looked around. All the windows and doors were locked. Everything was quiet. Kate laid down on the couch, putting her head on Mort's lap, while he ran his hand through her hair.

"Did he say who was coming?" Kate asked, closing her eyes.

"No," Mort said," Just said everyone wos in danger."

Kate gave another sigh, before she fell asleep. Mort looked down at her with a smile. He kept running his hand through her hair. Everything was silent again. Before Mort knew it, he was asleep too.

He woke up in about an hour when he heard the door blow open. He stood up a bit too fast that Kate fell off the couch, which woke her up. Kate stood up and looked around. Some people entered the living room. Mort and Kate were ready to fight, but Mort just gave a small laugh when he noticed it was Magneto.

"Toad," Magneto said, giving a small grin," It's good to see you again. What have you been doing all this time?"

"I've been busy, trying not to die," Mort said.

Kate just stood there and looked at everyone. She didn't know what to do, since she had no idea who these people were.

"I see you have new members," Mort said, looking at them," Wot happened to Mystique?"

"She's human now," Magneto said," Nothing more than a human. So, who is this?"

Mort looked over at Kate, who was just staring at Magneto. Mort looked back at Magneto with a smile on his face.

"Tha' is Kate," Mort said.

Magneto gave a small bow, which Kate returned with a smile.

"This is Callisto, the one who found you," Magneto said, while Callisto step forward.

"Nice to met you," Mort said, giving a small bow.

"Please," Callisto said with a smile," The pleasure is all mine."

Kate rolled her eyes and headed to the door. Mort watched her walk out of the room than quickly followed. The others followed after them.

"Is something wrong?" Magneto asked, watching as Kate looked outside.

"You need to leave," Kate said, turning to look at Magneto," You have to leave now."

"Is something wrong?" Callisto asked, walking toward her," Are you hiding something?"

"Trust me," Kate said, looking at Callisto, who was just a few feet from her," You don't want to be here right now."

Callisto looked at Magneto and walked back over to him. Mort was listening and watching everything that was going on. He had no idea what to do. Magneto was looking at Kate with this expression on his face. Mort couldn't tell what kind of expression it was, but he didn't like it.

"Now I see," Magneto said, giving another small grin.

"Her signature keeps changing," Callisto said," First it was a class 3 mutant, awhile ago it was as if she was human and now it's at a class 4."

"Well," Magneto said, taking a few steps toward her," You are different in a way. You can't control your power. Your human like the rest, but you have this power that comes and goes."

Mort was looking a bit shocked that Magneto would know all of this. He looked at Callisto, who had this evil grin on her face, than he looked at Magneto who had the same expression on his face as before. He looked at Kate last to see that she was looking furious.

"What should we do with her?" Callisto asked, looking at Magneto.

Magneto looked at Callisto for awhile and than looked back at Kate, who was looking at him with hate in her eyes. Magneto gave her a small smile.

"Leave her," Magneto said, turning around," Find all the other mutants and take them with us."

* * *

A/N: Well I hope everyone has a happy new years. It sucks that school will be starting back up on Tuesday. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I'd write more but it's almost 4 am and I want to go to sleep. Please review. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Mort watched as the other people with Magneto went through the house, looking for the others. He heard some kids scream upstairs. Kate quickly ran upstairs to help, but was pushed down the stairs by someone from Magneto team. Mort just sat there and watched. He looked out the door to see that most of the kids had jumped out their windows and had run off. He looked up the stairs to see Meltie run down to him.

"Help me," Meltie yelled, quickly hiding behind Mort.

Mort didn't say anything, he just looked around, feeling hopeless. Magneto's team came down the stairs with no one.

"They all ran off," Callisto said, "only he is left."

Callisto pointed to the boy behind Mort. Magneto looked at him with a smile, before turning to the rest of his team.

"Lets go," Magneto said, than looked at Mort, "there is nothing left here. Come on now."

Mort froze, he heard that before from Meltie. Mort took a few steps forward, but felt Meltie grab his hand.

"Don't go," Meltie whispered, looking very scared.

Mort pulled his hand away. He turned to Magneto, who just smiled. They headed out the door. Mort looked down at Kate, who was on the floor, stil knocked out from the fall. He went to walk passed her when he noticed something. He turned around to see what it was. He bent down to get a closer look. Kate had cut her stomach when she fell and had been bleeding this entire time.

He looked at Meltie, who was looking very scared.

"Toad," Magento said, looking back at Mort, "leave her."

Mort turned to Magneto, before shaking his head. Magneto frowned, but left without anything else. Mort quickly picked Kate up off the floor and took her down to the basement, where all the medicine was. He laid her down on the table and quickly went to get something to stop the bleeding.

He had grabbed some bandages and wiped the blood away. He noticed the cut was pretty deep. He looked around, trying to find something that could help. Than Meltie came in and handed him a needle and thread.

"You must," Meltie whispered.

Mort didn't ask questions, he just took the needle and thread. His hands were shaking as he slowly sewed up the cut. Meltie had left the room, couldn't take watching what was going on.

_Come on, don't die on me. I haven't said thank you for saving my life. You can't die right now. There is so much to live for stil. _

Mort finished sewing up the wound and covering it with some bandages. He stepped back and didn't know what else to do. He looked down at Kate to see that her skin was pale. He felt her and she was cold. He quickly ran and got a few blankets. He threw them on her and made sure they were on tight.

He sat down in a chair, trying really hard to calm down. Meltie had come back in the room with a smile on his face.

"Wot?" Mort asked, looking at him.

"She'll be fine," Meltie said, "I can see her in the future. She will live through this."

"You sure?" Mort asked, looking at Kate.

"Ya," Meltie said, "she just needs rest now."

Mort nodded his head and followed Meltie back upstairs. To his shock, he saw the door was fixed and everything seemed to be in order. He looked in the living room to see that Fix, Fox, BeeBee, and Melt had come back to the house.

"They came back," Mort said, looking at Meltie, "why?"

"Cause they have no where else to go," Meltie sighed, "I'm glad you stayed to help her. She would of died if you didn't."

"Wot makes you think she would of died?" Mort asked.

"I was the only one here," Meltie said with a smile, "I would of not known what to do and by the time any of them got back, it would of been too late."

Mort just nodded his head before going in and sitting down by the other kids.

_Two days later_

Mort sat down in the basement, next to Kate. She stil had not woke up yet. He sat there, staring at her.

_Wot am I going to do? Wot if she don't wake up? She has to wake up. I'm sure she just needs rest. She'll be up and back to her old self soon. I know she will. Wot if she don't. Wot will I do? Wot will happen to the kids? _

Mort had laid his head in his hands and didn't even notice that Kate was staring at him. She pushed the blankets off of her and stood up. She looked at him before walking out the door. He looked back at the table and jumped up. He quickly walked out the door and saw her walking up the stairs. He quickly ran up them after her.

"Wot are you doing?" Mort asked, looking at Kate.

"Going to get a drink," Kate said, looking at Mort with a smile, "what are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't die," Mort said.

Mort ran passed Kate and into the kitchen. He quickly got a cup of water. He turned around to see that Kate had made it to the kitchen. He went over and handed her the water, which she drank, looking very happy.

"How many kids are stil here?" Kate asked, looking around.

"I think five," Mort said.

"Oh wow," Kate laughed, "we sure have lost alot."

"Don't worry," Mort said, putting a hand on Kate's shoulder, "I'm sure you'll get more."

"It's okay," Kate said, turning to Mort, "I'm fine with just the five."

Mort looked at Kate, who looked at the ground.

"Wot's wrong?" Mort asked.

"So," Kate smiled as she looked back up at Mort, "you saved me. How will I ever repay you."

"You saved me," Mort grinned, "I guess we're even."

Kate wrapped her arms around Morts neck. Mort looked at her, before he gave her a kiss. Meltie was standing in the kitchen doorway with Fox. They looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Did you plan for it to happen that way?" Fox asked, as they walked away.

"Oh course," Meltie said.

"When will we get it?" Fox asked with an evil grin on her face.

"Patience my love," Meltie said, turning to Fox, "We don't want to give away our plan just yet."

Fox and Meltie looked back at the kitchen. They looked at each other, both their eyes were glowing yellow and for a second you could see their true selves. They weren't little kids at all, but they were older, probably about in there 30s.

"Soon my love," Meltie said, "We will have what we want."


End file.
